monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceb Rus
Cebastian "Ceb" Apollo Rus is the son of Cerberus and attends Monster High. Personality Ceb is a laidback and "socially awkward" (he's simply shy and does't suffer social anxiety) character, and somewhat "geeky", but is also a hipster. He's a practising musician, playing the electric lyre (a bit like an electric bass) and a bit of a computer whiz-kid when it comes to basic computer and iCoffin knowledge. He is also great at music technology. In the words of his brother, he is "a bit of a wimp", which is somewhat true. He is the runt of his litter making him weaker than his brother and sister. He likes to point out that he doesn't follow trends and "mainstream" culture, although unlike most hipsters, he follows some popular music artists as well as not-so-known ones, for him it's all about which songs he likes, if he just happens to like a popular song then it's his choice. His birthday is 17th October 448AD, he was born at 12:08AM meaning he was born on a different day than Cerbe Jnr and Cerrie (who were both born in the very late hours of 16th October). Physical Description Ceb's apperance is based on that of a black Labradour. He was three heads with dark brown hair. His eyes are amber and he wears glasses. He has an arrow-shaped tail. His three heads talk and function at the same time, each face pulls the same expression and blinks at the same time. Classic Monster Ceb is the son of Cerberus, the three-headed hellhound from Greek mythology who guards the gates of the Underworld. Relationships Family Ceb lives with both his parents, Cerbe and Cassia Rus, his brother and sister the same age as him (triplets or "litter siblings/mates") Cerbe Jnr and Cerrie and newborn younger brother and sisters Cerleb, Ceryl and Cerlyn in the Greek Underworld, an underground city for where hellhounds reside, which can be accessed by the living via special entrances (there is one near Monster High enabling Ceb and his siblings to get to school). His father works as the guard of the gates while his mother is a stay-at-home mum. Friends Ceb is friends with Dodger Tedog, Neo Dowa and his brother Cerbe, they all hang out together and have formed a band called The Bark Antonys. Enemies Ceb is the victim of snide comments from Toralei Stripe and is a huge source of irritation to him. Pet Ceb owns a song bird called Lyra. Romance Ceb has crushes on both Operetta and C.A. Cupid. He is to shy to even talk to them, but if he did, neither girl would be interested. Ceb tends to change crushes when a new one comes along, forgetting about the previous. Clothing Basic Ceb wears a black t-shirt and dark grey jeans. He also wears white trainers, a sea green and black checked shirt and a pair of hipster glasses on each head. Dead Tired Ceb wears a black t-shirt that says "I Am Not A Morning Person" and a pair of grey boxer shorts. He also wears a pair of black slippers and white-ish socks. Power Ghouls: Untuned Gallery Cebskullette.PNG|Ceb's Skullette Quotes *''"The mainstream is so lame."'' Trivia *Ceb's first name is a pun on the name Sebastian. *Ceb's middle name is Apollo, Apollo is a Greek God and a lyre was one of his main symbols. Ceb plays the lyre. *The band he is in, "The Bark Antonys", is a pun on Mark Antony, a Roman military leader. *Ceb is allergic to feta cheese. *Ceb's favourite drink, Mount Olympus Dew, is a pun on the drink Mountian Dew. *If a doll, Ceb's "catchphrase" would be "Hellish sound hound" or "Hipster hound". Category:Cerberus Category:BarbarianKnight3's OCs Category:Original Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Category:Males